KiritoxReader: Always Waiting for You
by cloudwolfanime
Summary: You have never thought of life without Kirito Kazuto Kirigaya. Both of you are the bestest friends. And he was your crush. But, a tragedy happened. One night, you had to study and couldn't play the newest game Sword Art Online. Kirito could play it though. The next day, you find out that Kirito could be gone for good. What could you do without him? Will the nightmare ever end?


**(Y/n) - Your name  
(H/c) - Hair color  
(E/c) - Eye color  
(L/n) - Last name**

_"I'm sorry that you can't play Sword Art Online with me. But, I guess that you can't because you have to study and all that.", Kirito says, talking to you. You reply, "Yeah. Sorry Kirito. I'll play with ya tomorrow! I promise!" You smile at him and he smiles back. "Right. I'll probably be leveled up a lot since I was a beta-tester.", he smiles. You grin, "Well then I'm going to work twice as hard to have a higher level than you!" Kirito smirks, "Alright then. Let's have a bet. If you have a higher level than I have to kiss you and if I have a higher level then you'll have kiss me after we beat the game. Sounds fair?" You blush red, "O-Ok. It's a deal." "Alright then! I better go home and start leveling up. Sorry that you couldn't have a head start, (y/n). I'll be waiting for you to level up.", he ruffles your (h/c) hair. Then, Kirito runs off to his house. "Well, I don't need one because I know that I'm going to beat you!", you shout after him. And his reply to that was just laughing._

You're running to the hospital. "Please please. Don't tell me. He can't. He just can't.", you mutter. Then, you tripped and fell down. People walk over to you to see if you were alright. But, you couldn't worry about that. You had to get to the hospital no matter what happens! So, you quickly get up and start rushing to the hospital again, ignoring people. Tears slip out of your eyes, blurring your sight. And, in a flash, you got to the hospital. You run to the front desk person. "Hello. I am (y/n). And I was wondering where Kazuto Kirigaya's room is at.", you say, unusually calm. The front desk person searches then says, "Room 522. Go to the right and take the elevator then go to floor five. Go left and the room will be on the right." You bow, "Arigato." Then, you run off.

It felt like you got to the room in a flash. You barge in and see Kirito with his nerve gear on. His "sister" and "mom" were there too, crying. Yes, they were not his real sister and mom. You slowly walked over to your best friend and crush.

"K-Kirito?", you whisper, tears threatening to fall out. All you could hear the beeping on the monitor. Your hand touches his. "Kirito... If this is a joke, it's not funny. It better be a joke you baka... It better be. I want you to wake up right now. Wake up right now and say that this is a joke. Please... Kirito... Please Kazuto Kirigaya.", your voice shakes badly. You wait for him to wake up. What was ten minutes felt like a year has gone by. "D*mn it, Kirito! Wake up! Wake up for me! Get that stupid nerve gear off! Log out of SAO right now!", you yell at him, sobbing.

A nurse comes in. You immediately swerve your head towards her and asks, "What the h*ll is wrong with him!?" The nurse looks at you, sad, "He won't be able to wake up." "I know that! Just tell me why!" "Because he is in Sword Art Online... We have been informed that he won't be able to wake up until the game is defeated. Also, that if we take the nerve gear off or he dies in the game then he will die in real life.", she says softly. Your (e/c) orbs widen. "No... It can't be... It all has to be a dream...", you whisper. You knew that it was all true but you couldn't accept it. You stare at your crush. "You better not die Kirito. You better beat the game. For me. If you die then I'll never forgive you. Never. Kirito... I love you... I will be waiting for you... Always waiting..."

The next day, you went to school. You could feel the sad looks that people were giving you. They knew that both you and Kirito were best friends and were gamers as well. Both of you loved the virtual worlds. Also, they knew what has happened to all of those who played SAO yesterday. So far, two hundred and something people died. Their families have tried to take the nerve gear off of them and it sent a signal to fry the person's brain. The time is very dark. A dark time. Who knew how many years the game could be beaten. You heard that there were one hundred floors. One hundred.

"At least you were a beta-tester, Kirito..", you mutter. You looked at what used to be Kirito's locker. You would always go there before going to class. You both had the same exact classes somehow. Slowly, you walked into class and to your desk. You stared at the empty seat next to you. It was Kirito's. You could see him clearly sitting there and smiling at you. Smiling like nothing bad would ever happen but something bad did happen. You heard other students whispering to each other. You didn't have to hear what they were talking about. Everyone was talking about it of course. You didn't care. All you could think of is Kirito. What were you going to do without him? You never thought of a life without him. You always thought that you two would be together till the end.

The teacher comes in and says things that you didn't hear. You just stared at the window. It was a rainy day. _Huh... Even the sky is sad..._, you think to yourself. You watched and listened to the rain splatter onto the windows.

"(Y/n).", you didn't hear your teacher call. Your teacher clears his throat and speaks louder, "(Y/n) (l/n)." That time you did hear and looked at your teacher. All you said was, "Huh?" "I asked what is y for 4x-y=10.", your teacher says. All of your classmates stare at you, waiting for you to answer. You reply, "Y equals 4x-10." Your teacher nods and continues to lecture the class. You sigh and turn your head again to the window, watching and listening to the rain once more.

Time goes on and you go to class to class to class. Soon, the bell rings, signaling that it's lunch time. You slowly walk to the cafeteria, carrying your lunch bag. It felt like time was slowing down. The other students walk by you in a blur. Soon, you got to the cafeteria and sat at the table where you and Kirito usually sit at. You took out your food and slowly ate them. You daydreamed about you and Kirito messing around during lunch. Both of you were throwing food at each other when either of you weren't paying attention. You both laughed but got scolded by a teacher. The two of you apologized but were clearly still laughing. You smile at his happy thought. "Fun times...", you mutter to yourself. Then, you frown and look down. A tear roll down your face.

The bell rings and it was time to go to your next class. The rest of the school day dragged on slowly. You walked to school and when you went into your house, your dad asks how was your day even though he knew. He just wanted to ask you anyway. You look at him before walking to your room, not saying anything. He sighs, "I wish I could help her. But, the only way that can help her is if Kirito wakes up.. That d*mn game is hurting my daughter. It took her life away."

In your room, you were doing homework. You knew that your parents would never let you fail school. Once you finished, you just lay on your bed and stare at the ceiling. "How long will this go on?", you ask yourself. You turn to your side and turn the lamp off. Sleep quickly took you.

Days, weeks, and months went by. The same thing happened everyday since that day. That day since your life was taken away. That day since your best friend was taken away. You locked yourself up from the outside world. Everyday when you came home, you locked yourself in your room and only do homework. Only bothering to come out when it was time to eat, go to the market to buy food or to see Kirito. Even when Summer break came. You visited Kirito everyday and talk to him, acting as if he were still there. You threw away your nerve gear, blaming it that Kirito would still be here and awake if it weren't for it. But, you blamed yourself most of all. If you didn't ever shown Kirito the MMO then maybe he would still be here. Maybe your life wouldn't be hell. And maybe his "sister" and "mother" wouldn't be all sad that he was gone.

When it was Kirito's birthday and Christmas, you bought him a present. You bought him a new black jacket since he didn't like anything flashy even though he might not come out of the game for a long time for his birthday. And for Christmas, you bought him a necklace he always wanted. Then, for his next birthday, you bought him a charm that says 'Love' because he was always staring at it whenever you come across this store. You had no idea why he stared at it but he just did. So, you bought it for him.

A few months later after Kirito's last birthday, you got a call from Sugu, Kirito's little "sister". You pick it up and answer, "Hello?" Sugu says, "Come over to the hospital right now, (y/n)! Something just happened to Kirito!" That was all you needed to hear and you hung up the phone. You barge out of your room and house, not bothering to say bye to your parents. As fast as your feet could take you, you run towards the hospital. You quickly run towards room 522.

You come into the door seeing Sugu hugging Kirito and his arms around her. "Sugu... You can let to of me now.", he says. Time freezes. It was **_HIS_** voice. Kirito's voice. Is this all a dream. Or is this reality? You didn't know. Time somehow started again when you heard Kirito say your name. "(Y/n)." You just stare at him, not knowing what to do or say. Tears brimmed in your eyes. Your feet took you towards Kirito by themselves and soon you were right in front of him.

You see him smirk. "I believe you owe me a kiss. I did get the highest level after all." Your eyes widen and the tears fall. Kirito's boney, weak hand brush the tears off. You quickly hug him and kiss him on the lips. He was shocked but then hugs and kisses you back. After what felt like an entire eternity, you both pull away. "I love you (y/n). God, I love you so much. It was so weird not being able to see you every day. To not see your gorgeous smile. To not see your amazing (e/c) eyes. To not see your wonderful personality that I love so much. I love everything about you, (y/n).", he says with so much love in his voice.

Your eyes widen at his words. And for the first time in two years, you were crying with happiness. "I've been waiting for you to say that. I love you too, Kirito Kazuto Kirigaya. I missed you so much. These past two years... They've felt like hell. Hell. You've always made my heart feel whole. Thank you, Kirito. Just promise me that you'll never leave me again. But, if you do then I'll always be waiting for you." Kirito gives you the smile you know and love, "And if you ever leave me then I'll always be waiting for you. Always."

**_ALWAYS WAITING FOR YOU_**


End file.
